Vehicle-related carbon monoxide emissions continue to harm the public, either through inadvertent leaks from old exhaust systems or damaged exhaust systems, or through purposeful inhalation of vehicle exhaust fumes by individuals attempting suicide through asphyxiation. When inhaled for even a short period of time, the repercussions can be fatal. Persons with breathing problems, such as asthma or a diminished lung capacity, can be especially sensitive to carbon monoxide leaks. While most gases can be detected either through sight or smell, carbon monoxide is colorless, odorless, and tasteless. There exists an increased need for devices to help prevent deaths or health complications due to carbon monoxide exposure.
Older vehicles, classic vehicles, or vehicles subject to damage from “off-roading” can be susceptible to carbon monoxide leaks without the drivers/passengers being aware of the risk. Further, passengers can now hail a ride from various applications on their mobile phones, which result in a ride from an unknown private individual in a car with an unknown maintenance record. For those who are sensitive to carbon monoxide levels generally, they could be stepping into a vehicle that is long overdue for an exhaust repair, and without being aware of the situation at hand, they could be subjecting themselves to serious injury.